


I am Crushing (Frayton)

by EvilRegalSQ2



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), I Am Frankie (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:20:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24800719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilRegalSQ2/pseuds/EvilRegalSQ2
Relationships: Charlie/Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi, Dayton Reyes/Frankie Gaines, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Kudos: 5





	1. I amConfused about the Reyes'

Frankie was thinking about like-liking Cole then she started to think about his sister, Dayton Reyes. Dayton is very helpful, smart and beautifulshe thought wait what, why I'm I thinking about my best friend like this? Frankie was confused, so she went to school. I like like Cole but he barley talk to be because of Andrew. Dayton doesn't mine Andrew. Frankie arrived at school and Dayton saw that Frankie was confused.

"Hey Frankie what's up." Dayton said worried.

"Oh hey Dayton Reyes."

"What is on your mind."

"I'm not sure Dayton Reyes I'll tell in the computer room in our free period." Frankie walked away from her.

"Okay"

Dayton always helps me being a android a secret. She makes me feel more human. Frankie thought.

Frankie saw Simone at her locker.

"Hey Simone."

"Hey Frankie what do you need?"

"What do you know about 'like liking'?"

Simone closed her locker and against it.

"Not much but I can tell you like like Dayton." Frankie's eyes got wide.

"How can you tell?" she was confused about how she knew before herself.

"It's obvious, the way y'all look at each other, give each other more hugs than friends usually do, how she always protect you and saves you and keeps your secret."

"Wow I never thought of it like that. Thank you Simone." she smiled gratefully at her friend.

"No problem." Simone smirked then said, "Go get your girl. " as Frankie was walking away. Frankie smiled and said "I will." Then went to class waiting for her free period to come so she can tell her.

Frankie was waiting for Dayton in the computer lab. Dayton was worried about Frankie all day. Frankie has been avoiding her in the halls and Dayton want to know what's wrong with her.

"Hello Dayton Reyes. "

"Hey Frankie, what is wrong you've been acting strange all day?"

"I am sorry Dayton Reyes for worrying you I'm just confused about something. "

"Okay what is it maybe I can help you with it?"

"It's about you actually. "

"What about me? " Dayton started to worry, but before they could say anything else Ms. Hough walked in.

"What are you two doing in here? You should be in class so get there or y'all will be going to the kitty cooler."

"Sorry Ms. Hough." They said at the same time and left.

Dayton tried to talk to Frankie about, but she kept on avoiding the question. Then at the end of lunch Frankie felt bad and told Dayton that she'll explain it later at her house.

So later that night Frankie took Dayton outside on the balcony. Frankie looked at the stars for a moment before turning towards Dayton.

"I miss mom."

"I miss Dr. Sigourney too, but she'll be back in-"

"5 months 2 days 6 hours 3 minutes and 27 seconds to long." Frankie cut off.

"I know, but I'm pretty sure that's not what has been bothering you. "

"You are correct Dayton Reyes. " Frankie looked down.

"Then what's wrong? You never keep ananything from me." She was worried about her 'friend'.

"I don't think I like like Cole anymore." She said looking up.

"Wait does this mean you like Andrew!" Dayton was surprised.

"No, I do not like like Andrew LaPierre either."

"Then who do you like. "

"That is what I'm confused about but I believe that it is... you." Dayton eyes went wide, she was shocked.

"M-me?"

"Yes. You Dayton Reyes. "

"What! How!."

"Well according to Simone, we care a lot for each other. You always save me from situation in which I can not lie , you got mom to fix me when she thought it was a bad idea. Then there's me always protecting you from warpa and other dangerous things. You protect me more than Cole and Andrew put together. " Frankie finished her speech and saw Dayton cring. "I am sorry Dayton Reyes I didn't mean to make you cry you are just one of the only people that make me feel human."

" Don't be sorry Frankie they're happy tears."She then hugged her. "Maybe thus will help with the confusion. " Dayton said before pulling Frankie into a very meaningful kiss that show her what words couldn't. When the kiss finally broke Frankie was the first to speak.

"I love you Dayton Reyes. " they both smiled then kissed again under the star-y night. " Do you you what to see if you can stay the night? It is the weekend after all."

"Sure, why not." Dayton smiled causing Frankie to giggle. Frankie grabbed her hand as they walked back in.

"You go ask your dad and I'll go ask mine. Meet you here." Frankie said before kissing her cheek and leaving.

"Hey dad?"

"Yeah Frankie."

"Can Dayton Reyes stay the night?"

"Sure Frankie why not." He smiled.

"Thank you, dad!" she hugged him.

"You're welcome."

Frankie went back to the living room with her new girlfriend.

"How did it go?" she asked Dayton.

"It took a lot of persuading ,but he said yes."

"That is great!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Wait a minute, Frankie. "

"Yes, Dayton Reyes. "

"You don't have a bed where am I going to sleep?" Frankie smirked.

"Follow me." she said leading Dayton to her room. Frankie opened the door and let Dayton in. Dayton then saw the bed.

"Mom got it before she lefted. She said that if I'm going to have more sleepovers with you, then I need a bed."

"That was so nice of Dr. Sigourney to do."

"I'm glad you think so Dayton." Sigourney said from the doorway.

"Mom you're back!" Frankie said running over and giving her a hug.

"Too tight Frankie! " said not able to breath. Frankie let go.

"Sorry Mom I'm just so happy to see you."

"Me too." She replied. Dayton then hugged her also.

"It's good to see you back on Earth. I'm not complaining or anything, but why are you back?"

"Well after the WARPA threating, NASA sent a ship toobring us back. I'm glad to I didn't want anybody getting hurt because I wasn't there to help."

"We're glad you're back Dr. Sigourney. "

"I guess I'll leave you two, have fun with your sleepover. " She was about to leave, but both Dayton and Frankie gave her another hug.

"Okay girls you can let go, I'll still be here in the morning. " They held on for a couple more seconds then let go. Letting Sigourney leave.

"So what are we going to do first?" Dayton asked.

"How about we watch a movie, your choice." Frankie suggested.

"Sound good. Hmmm, how about Man of Steel?"

"What is Man of Steel?"

"It's about Superman."

"Who is Superman."

"I guess you have to watch to find out. "

Two hours and twent-four minutes later.

"I am Superman!" Frankie declared. "and you are my Lois Lane. And Warpa is LexCorp." Dayton giggled.

"That sounds about right." Frankie smiled. "But you're more like Supergirl. "

"Who is Supergirl? "

"Supermans cousin. We can watch if you like." Frankie smiled.

"I would like that Dayton Reyes."

So three seasons later.

"I am Supergirl! " Frankie redeclared. "And you are my Lena Luthor. And Warpa is no longer my problem. " Dayton laughed at that then wondered.

"But Kara and Lena are not dating.?"

"Well they're like us, they are best friends that don't realize they are in love, but they will soon."

"Hm I guess you are right."

"It's getting late we should go to sleep."

"Okay Frankie, which side are you taking?"

"Left."

Once they got settled in Dayton kissed Frankie.

"Goodnight, Frankie. "

"Goodnight Dayton. " They snuggled together and fell asleep.

In the morning, Frankie woke up first. She rolled over to face Dayton trying not to wake her. She admired Dayton's features tracing with the tip of her finger. The touch caused Dayton to stir awake.

Dayton woke adorably mumbling, "Hey, Frankie. "

"Good morning, Dayton." she kissed her on her forehead. "What do you wish to do now."

"How about we go eat breakfast. " They go downstairsto the kitchen.

"Good morning girls." Sigourney greeted.

"Good morning mom." They replied at the same time. Sigourney looked at Dayton.

"Mom? Dayton that's new."

"Well you're kinda like a mom to me and y'all are my family. You've let me be apart of so much. I love you all." Sigourney engulfed her into a hug.

"Aw. Dayton you can call me mom wheneveryou like you are a part of this family in my book."

"Thanks...mom. " the releasedrelease from the hug. "Lets eat breakfast now."

"Dayton, " Frankie started as she slid her hand into Dayton's, leading her to the table, " Do you want to watch season four of Supergirl?"

"Of course, even though it's only two episodes. " They ate breakfast and watch the show. At the end of the last episode Frankie said.

"I hope Supergirl will be okay." She was worried about her.

"Me too."Dayton replied. "Now we have to watch The Flash, Arrow, and DC's Legends of Tomorrow. "

"We are going to have a busy weekend."

"We don't have to watch them all right now we can watch it every weekend."

"Okay, Dayton Reyes." She smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

"Frankie, you think we should rehearse for the play?" Dayton was wondering since it was coming up soon. She wanted her to be ready.

"Yes. It will help me be better prepared. " Frankie replied while getting up.

"Dayton, here is a real keeper helping you with everything. " Sigourney said.

"She's the best I could ever ask for." replied Frankie hugging Dayton.

Frankie and Dayton just got in the bedroom and Dayton spoke.

"That was really nice, what you said back there."

"I meant it ." she leaned down and kissed the shorter girl. They pulled apart and looked deeply into each other's eyes. Dayton was the first to look away.

"We should start rehearsing."

"Okay."

After hours of going over lines Frankie feels she finally got it down.

"You're doing a really great job, Frankie." Dayton said, kissing her cheek causing her to blush.

"Thanks Dayton." She replied grining."I'm glad I have you to help."

"Well I am the producer." she said playfully. Frankie smiled.

"I thought it was because I'm you're favorite."

"That's exactly why I'm doing it." Dayton kissed her.

"I love you, Dayton Reyes." mumbled Frankie.

"I love you too, Frankie Gaines."

Frankie had a thought, and with Dayton knowing her so well she noticed her thinking face.

"What's on your mind?"

"Dayton Reyes, would you like to go on a date with me?" she asked smiling.

Dayton smiled and replied, "I would love to."

Frankie got up and said "Let's go."

"Wha- right now."

"Yup" They made their way downstairs and when she got to the door she said, "Mom, Dad, I'm going out with Dayton Reyes we'll be back."

"Ok sweetheart, be careful." Sigourney replied

"We will." They left. Starting their walk to The Garage holding hands. Frankie stopped and picked some flowers turning to Dayton. "Your favorite." she said handing them to her.

"Thank you." Dayton kissed her cheek smiling. "You really know how to charm a girl."

"Only you." Shortly after they arrive at their destination. Frankie held the door open for the other girl.

"Thanks" they walked to one of the booths in the back and sat across from each other. Dayton set her flowers on the table. The waiter came by and took their orders. The usual smoothie and fries. Once the waiter left Dayton decided to make conversation. "So how do you feel now that I'm your girlfriend?"

"I'm very happy. I was very nervous about how you would reply, so I avoided you," Frankie looked upset when saying, "Sorry about that by the way. "

"It's okay I understand." Dayton smiled causing Frankie to smile too. Frankie continued.

"I also felt something change in me when first kissed."

Dayton got worried "Is it a bad change or a good change because I can't handle a bad change you're to important-" Frankie cut her rambling off with a kiss.

"It's a good change and when we get home I'll have mom look at it"it, okay."

"Okay." she replied a little dazed from the kiss. The waiter came back with their order.

"I've seen you two around here a lot. I've always thought yous was dating, but that kiss confirmed it ."

"We just started dating. This is actually our first date." Said Dayton.

"Oh, well yous make a lovely couple, so this is on me." He smiled at the couple.

"Thanks but you don't have to."

"I insist." He lefted so it would be final.

"Well that was strange." Dayton said turning to Frankie. Frankie giggled and took a sip from her smoothie. Dayton smiled. "What are you laughing at?"

"Oh just how everyone noticed that we are in love with each other before we did."

"We are oblivious. " Dayton laughed. Frankie threw a fry at Dayton. "Hey!" she threw a fry back at her but she caught it with mouth. "Unfair!"

Frankie got another fry and said, "Open." Dayton opened her mouth and Frankie threw the fry landing it. "There even."

Few minutes later they leave. They took a walk through a garden. Frankie held out her hand, "May I have this dance?" Dayton took her hand, setting her flowers on a nearby bench, "But we don't have music."

"We don't need music." She pulled Dayton close, as they started waltz, Frankie started humming Tale as Old as Time. Once they finished dancing Frankie turned around and got a got something. She faced Dayton and revealed a single rose.

"Here. To go with the other flowers. It represents love." She went to take it but Frankie stopped her, "Careful theirs thorns." Then cautiously handed it to her. "I don't want you getting hurt."

Dayton kissed her cheek, "I'm glad you're here to protect me." She got her other flowers.

They start walking back to the house. Before going in Dayton kissed Frankie it was passionate and filled with love.

"That was the best date I have ever been on." Dayton said hugging her. When they got in Dayton took her flowers upstairs to Frankie's room and put them in a vase. She headed back downstairs where Frankie awaited her arrival.

"Hey, mom?" Frankie asked her mother who was sitting on the couch with her laptop and coffee.

"Yeah, sweety?"

"I need you to check something. There was a change inside of me and I don't know what it is." Mrs. Gaines set her coffee down and looked up.

"Really? I wonder what it could be that you were able to notice? Come here." She plugged her into her laptop and went over the usual check up. "Everthing seems fine. Oh what's this?" she notice something.

"What is it?" Dayton and Frankie said in union. Mrs. Gaines looked up, eyes wide.

"Frankie has seemed to have grown a heart." Dayton's jaw dropped whilst Frankie smiled.

"I'm becoming more human!" Dayton fainted but luckily her superhero caught her.

fdfdfdfdfdfdfdfdfdfDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDF

Across town at Dr. Peters' Simone was getting bored. Andrew was on his phone, not paying any attention to her. So she decided to go on a walk. The walk led her to a little coffee shop and she saw a familiar person.

"Frankie is that you?" she asked.

"No. I am Eliza."


	4. Chapter 4

"Eliza?" Simone was confused.

"Yes. I'm one of Dr. Gaines creations."

"So you're an android too?" asked Simone.

"Yes." replied Eliza.

"Cool, me too."

fdfdfdfdfdfdfdfdfdfdfdfdfdfdfd

Frankie woke Dayton, she was mumbling "I did that." She saw a very worried Frankie and Sigourney.

"Are you alright, Dayton?" Sigourney asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." She proclaimed, standing up.

"Good. Now what were you mumbling about?"

"Nothing! I just never expected her to get an actual human heart."

"Me neither. " Dr. Gaines was astonished.

Then there was a knock at the door and Sigourney answered. It was Peters.

"Good. You're back Sigour-" He got cut off by Dr. Gaines punching him right across the face.

"That's for putting my kids and yours in danger." Dayton and Frankie were shocked, they never thought she would do something like that. Peters held the side of his face. "I suggest that you leave." He lefted a bit angry and his face in moral pain.

"Wow." Dayton said in amazement.

"I'm very protective of you kids." She simply stated. "It's late yous should go to bed. Yous got school tomorrow. "

"Goodnight, mom." They said in union.

"Goodnight, we'll finish discussing this after school."

"Okay." They went upstairs and got in bed.

"Goodnight. I love you, Frankie. "

"Goodnight. I love you too Dayton Reyes."

fdfdfdfdfdfdfdfdfdfdfdfdfdfdfd

Back at the coffee shop Simone and Eliza were talking at a table.

"What have you been up to?" Simone asked.

"I've been traveling, came back for some help."

"Who's help? For What?"

"Dr. Gaines. I need reprogramming. "

fdfdfdfdfdfdfdfdfdfdfdfdfdfdfd

The next day at school Andrew ran into Frankie.

"Oh, hey Frankie. What's up. "

"Hey Andrew LaPierre. School. " Andrew chuckled.

"Yeah I was wondering if you want to go out tonight? "

"Sorry I have to say no." answered Frankie.

"Why?" He was upset.

"I'm already dating someone. "

"Who? Is it Cole? " He was getting angry.

"It's not Cole."

"Then who?!"

"Dayton." As she said that Dayton walked over to her.

"Is there a problem Frankie?" She asked, putting a hand on her back.

"Oh." Is all Andrew can say.

"Yes everything is fine."

"Good." She gave Frankie a kiss. "See you in class."

"Okay, see you later." Dayton walked away.

"Uhhh what just happened." He was shocked.

"I got to go. Talk to you later." She went to class.

At lunch Cole came up to her.

"Hey Frankie I was wondering if you want to go on a date tonight? "

"Sorry I can't ." answered Frankie.

"Why?" He was confused he thought Frankie liked him.

"I'm already dating someone. "

"Who? Is it Andrew? " He was getting angry.

"It's not Andrew."

"Then who?!"

"Dayton."

"Wha- what. Dayton. As in my sister Dayton?" He was lost.

"Yes. Dayton Reyes." She stated.

"H-how?" He wondered.

"I guess we realised we liked each other more than we thought. "

"Oh."

"Now if you will excuse me Dayton is waiting for me." She left and sat by her girlfriend.

"What was my brother talking about?"

"He was asking me out on a date. "

"What did you say?" She was curious.

"I said no because I'm dating you." Dayton almost choked.

"A-and what did he say?"

"Well after he got out of shock he asked how. Do you think he's alright with us?"

"I don't know and who cares it's our life."

Cole went to the table and sat with them.

"Hey, Dayton. "

"Hi, Cole." She said awkwardly.

"You and Frankie huh?"

"Yeah."

"I'm cool with it. She trust you more than me any way."

"You do now I'm right here." Frankie butted in.

"Yes I know you're there. I'm glad you choose my little sister. " He said, then went serious for a moment. "You hurt her I kill you."

"I would never. I will always protect her."

"Yeah she's my Supergirl." Dayton said causing Frankie to smile.

"Great reference sis."

"I know." She replied. Then the bell rang for them to go to class.


	5. Christmas with the Gaines

It's Christmas eve and Dayton just walked in the Gaines Christmas decorated house.

"Mrs. Gaines?"

"I thought I told you that it's okay if you call me mom." She said messing with the Christmas.

"Yeah, sorry. Mom can I spend Christmas here? Dad and Cole are still arguing."

"Of course you're welcomed any time.I hope those two will end their conflict. "

"Me it means a lot." She said giving the older woman a hug.

Truth be told Dayton's dad didn't take her dating Frankie very well . Cole has been trying to talk some sense into him, but it's not working. The Gaines took it better than he did. She laughed thinking back to that day.

"I can't believe me kissing her gave her a heart." Dayton said in awe."What did you just say?" Sigourney asked knowing exactly what she said. Frankie took Dayton's hand and lead her to the kitchen, where Jenny and her dad was, Mrs. Gaines soon followed. Once everyone was in the kitchen Frankie stood on top of the table and said loudly."I am in love with Dayton Reyes!" Dayton put her hand over her face in embarrassment for a moment. Then she went to the table to make Frankie get down."Frankie please get down now. " Dayton begged. Then she heard. "Frankie and Dayton are finally together, YES!"Jenny and Mr. Gaines shouted in union."It's about time!" Yelled Sigourney.Dayton was confused, "You guys expected this?""Yes! Ever since you became friends." Replied Sigourney."Well that's something.""Just be happy." Said Frankie then kissed her girlfriend's cheek."Awww." All three of them said . Then Jenny said "Eww. Adorable, but gross."

"Frankie is upstairs in her room." Dayton nodded and started to walk away but Dr. Gaines started talking more. "And Thank you Dayton because of you she is becoming more and more human every day."

"It's you who I should be thanking. You created her I'm just happy I'm the one she choose to trust and make her human just by loving her."

"You guys are just too cute. " Sigourney was almost in tears. "Go to her she'll be happy you're staying with us." With that she escalated the stairs.

Dayton knocked on the door before walking in. Frankie looked up to see who came in. When she noticed that it was Dayton she quickly hid something behind her back.

"Dayton! What are you doing here?"

"Surprise! I'm staying the night to spend Christmas with you." she saw that Frankie was hiding something. "What are you hiding there?"

"Your present so don't look." she replied and gave her a kiss.

"Okay I won't." she closed her eyes so Frankie could finish wrapping it, which didn't take long.

"Okay I'm done." franFrankie stated and Dayton opened her eyes. " Is Cole and Mr. Kingston still fighting?"

Dayton sighed, "Yeah." Frankie pulled her into a hug and said, "They'll stop at some point it will be alright. " Frankie attempted to make Dayton feel better.

"I hope so." she replied gently pulling from the hug.

"Wanna go downstairs and watch a Christmas movie with the others?"

"Why not. What movie is it?" Dayton asked.

"We are going to watch then Polar Express then 12 Dates of Christmas. "

"Sounds fun." she put her hand in Frankie's. When they got in the living room they were greeted by the others. Frankie sat in the chair pulling Dayton on her lap.

"They're so cute." Sigourney whispered to her husband.

"Very." he whispered back smiling.

Halfway through the movie there was a knock at the door. Sigourney got up to answer it. She gasped at what she saw.

"Hey." Simone said holding Eliza hand.

"I need your help, Dr. Gaines." said Eliza.

"With what?" she asked, stunned to see Eliza.

"I need you to update me to be good like Frankie, but not too much."

"And what made you decide to change?" Mrs. Gaines questioned. Eliza looked at Simone and smiled.

"I meet someone." Realization hit Sigourney.

"Both of them are gay!" that caused everyone to look at the door.

"Woah." everyone said.

"Okay well come in." she moved to let them in. "When did you get back in town, Eliza?"

"A few weeks ago, that's when I met Simone."

"Oh. Well follow me upstairs and I'll get you set up."

"You're not going to try and shut me down are you?" Eliza was worried that was going to happen. It's why it took her so long to come here.

"No, I believe that you really want to change." she smiled as she plugged her up. It only took a few minutes and she was done. "There you go. Good, but not too good."

"Thanks." she said smiling.

"No problem. " They went back to watch the movie. Sigourney asked if they'd like to join. They accepted. They got halfway through the second movie before everyone fell asleep.

It was Christmas morning and the first to wake up was Sigourney and Dayton. Dayton woke Frankie up, while Sigourney woke the others. "Merry Christmas guys!" Sigourney said once everyone was awake.

"Can we open presents now?" asked Jenny.

"Yes." Mrs. Gaines said handing out presents. Even Simone and Eliza got a gift. Mainly because when they fell asleep she ran out to the store and got them something. They all thanked her for the gifts.

Frankie gave Dayton her gift which was a rose gold necklace.

Thank you Frankie it's beautiful. " she kissed her girlfriend. Dayton gave Frankie her gift which was a charm bracelet.

"I love it, Dayton." she hugged her.

Few hours later Simone and Eliza said goodbye and left. Frankie had her first Christmas feast which she loved.


	6. Chapter 6

The next few days were great until one day at school Kingston showed up. Frankie was outside when he came up to her. He was yelling about how she was putting his kids in danger. Frankie couldn't stand the thought of Dayton being hurt so she started crying. Cole and Dayton went over there wondering why their dad was there. Realizing what was going on Dayton almost yelled "Dad calm down."He continued to yell so Cole grabbed him and dragged him to his car and said "If you can't accept this then you can no longer be apart of this family and we will move back in with mom!" He pushed in his car and told him to leave. Dayton was comforting Frankie, trying to stop the tears. Frankie just held on to her and didn't let go, letting the tears slid down her face.

The next day Dayton could not find Frankie at all. She finally went to the Gaines'. She saw Sigourney, "Hey do you know where Frankie is? I haven't seen her all day." She asked. " No, I thought she was at school." Mrs. Gaines replied. "I didn't see her." Right after Dayton that there was a knock at the door. Dayton opened it to revel Kingston. "Dad whatg are yo-" Dayton started."I know where she is. " he stated. "What? Where? " She said wanting to get to her as soon as possible. "The Garage. I saw going into the Restroom." Kingston told them. "I got to go. " Dayton started to leave but was stopped. "I'll take you ." Kingston said. "No. I think you've caused enough problems. "Dayton said harshly. "Please. I just want to fix this." He practically begged. " Fine." She said through gutted teeth. "Thank you, I will not let you down." He was grateful that his daughter didn't completely hate him. They got in his car and drove to The Garage.


	7. Chapter 7

Once they arrived at The Garage Dayton ran out of the car to look for Frankie. Once she found her in the restroom she hugged her.

"Thank God I found you! Where have you been?! I've looked everywhere for you! I was worried!"

"I'm sorry Dayton I didn't mean to worry you. I've just been thinking...a lot.. " Frankie looked conflicted and Dayton could see it.

"What have you been thinking about that has you this confused." Dayton wanted to solve the problem so they can go back to being happy.

"I don't know... It's just..." she wasn't sure if she could tell her.

"Frankie, you know you can tell me anything right?" Dayton tried to get her to talk.

Frankie gave in. "Scared that I won't be able to protect you. I fear that I will have to break up with you just to keep you safe, but I don't want to. " she started to cry.

"No. You don't have to break up with me just to keep me safe we're in this together. No matter what I know you will keep me safe because, Frankie Gaines, you are my hero." Dayton comforted her.

Frankie smiled at the quote. Dayton brushed away Frankie's tears. Getting lost into each other's eyes for a moment before Frankie leaned in to caupture the blonde's lips. They jumped apart when there was a knock at the door.

"Are y'all alright in there?" Kingston asked.

"We're fine dad." Dayton said.

"Can you guys come out for a moment? " He was nervous.

They exited the bathroom and stood in front of a very awkward looking Kingston.

"Frankie I would like to start by saying that I am truly sorry for the way that I acted. I hope you will forgive me. If anything you protected my children from those horrendous WARPA people. I am truly grateful for that and I will let you and Dayton go on with y'all lives." Kingston apologized meaning every word of it . The girls were stunned by the fact that he truthfully apologize. It takes Frankie a moment to compose herself.

"I accept your apology. Thank you for letting Dayton be with me even though it clearly makes you uncomfortable. " Frankie stated.

"Well I have do what makes my daughter happy. " he said with a smile.

"You do don't you." Frankie smiled causing Dayton to smile with her. They were in silence for a moment before Kingston spoke.

"Well um Frankie would you like a ride home?" He gestured towards the door.

"I would like that very much. " she answered slipping her hand into Dayton's. They walked to his car, Kingston opened the back door for them then closed it once they were in.

Once he arrived at Frankie house she got out Dayton shouted, "Wait!" Frankie stopped and looked back at Dayton, confused. "Dad we still have some thing to talk about can I stay the night with her?"

He didn't look to sure about it. "Please?" she begged.

"Alright fine." he gave in. "Just no running off into dangerous situations." He said sternly.

"Thanks. " she quickly exited the vehicle. "Hey, Frankie. " she smiled goofily.

"Hey Dayton. " Frankie smiled. Dayton put her arm around Frankie's. Kingston drove off and the couple walked up to the door. Frankie knocked, walked in, then announced, "Mom I'm home!"

"Frankie! Where have you been? I told you not to run off like that. "

"I'm sorry I was trying to get my thoughts together. I didn't mean to worry you. "

"It's okay. I'm just glad you're not hurt."

"Yeah I'm fi-" Frankie got cut off by a loud crash coming from her backyard. They all went to investigate and found a giant spaceship crashed in the ground with a group of people exiting it.

The leader of the group -they assumed- was the first to speak. The blonde woman asked, "Where are we and who are you?"


	8. Chapter 8

" I am Frankie. Who are you?"

"I'm Sara Lance."

Dayton finally came out of shock and spoke, "As in Captain Sara Lance, the captain of the Waverider?"

"How do you know about that? " Sara asked in a very demanding tone.

Dayton whispered in Frankie's ear, "DC's Legends of Tomorrow, remember? " then she spoke to Sara, "Well, here , on this Earth, you guys are a show. A pretty awesome one at that."

Frankie got very giddy, "Can I meet Gideon?" she was smiling from ear to ear.

Sara was very confused," I'm not sure if I should, but it seems you already know about us then why not. But YOU HAVE TO KEEP QUIET ABOUT US BEING HERE!" she said sternly.

"We know how to keep quiet. I mean no one knows Frankie's an android. Well now you know but I trust you can keep that a secret." Dayton stated smugly. Sara was getting more confused, but complied.

"Yeah I can keep that a secret. So, Frankie was it?" Sara asked and when Frankie nodded she continued, " Would you like to go meet Gideon now?"

"I would love to meet Gideon. "

"Well, ladies if you will follow me. " Sara turned back towards the ship. The girls followed they got on the ship Sara turned to them, "And please don't touch anything. " she gave them a pointed look for emphasize. " So we're a tv show? " She tried to make conversation.

Dayton answered,"Yeah, it tells us about all your adventures and badass-ery." Sara laughed at that.

"Badass-ery, huh? I don't think that's a word but it'll let slid." she smirked.

"Yeah it's the best word I could come up with to describe you guy. Speaking to the others when do we get to meet them?" Dayton was just as excited as Frankie.

"Well after your girlfriend here meets Gideon I'll call a team meeting." Sara said causally. Dayton was confused.

"How did you know?"

Sara shrugged and said, "You seem very comfortable with each other...and You've been holding hands the whole time."

Dayton looked down at her and Frankie's intertwined hands, that she didn't even realize was doing. "Here we are. Gideon we have guest that would love to meet you!" Sara said loud enough to get the AI to show up.

"Yes, Captin Lance? " Gideon answered.

"Gideon this is Frankie and... sorry I don't think you've told me your name?"Capt. Lance asked.

"Dayton." she answered simply.

"Thank you. And Dayton." Frankie couldn't hold back her excitement. She fan-girled.

"Gideon you are the best AI I have ever seen I love your work!" Dayton was surprised by her sudden outburst.

"Why thank you Miss Frankie. I don't know very many people that understand my work. What makes you so interested in me."

"I am an android. And I guess you are kind of like a role model to me." Frankie went quiet at that last part.

"Well it is a honor to be your role model." Gideon smiled at Frankie casing said girl to smile wider. Dayton started to get jealous.

"I didn't know you were that big of a fan of Gideon. " Dayton said. Frankie looked at the ground in embarrassment.

"Yeah I am I guess. " Dayton face changed for a second but Sara saw.

She walked past her and whispered, "Jealousy. "

"I am not." she said louder that intended.

Frankie looked up and said, "Not what?"

"Nothing." she said to fast for her own liking. "I mean nothing." she said a little more causal. Frankie was suspicious, but let it go.

"Hello Miss Dayton." Gideon addressed her.

"Hey Gideon. I really like how smart you are and you're really funny. You are really good at getting these guys out of trouble." Gideon laughed at that.

" I am aren't. Thank you Miss Dayton."

"Hey don't get cocky now Gideon, we are capable of getting out of trouble. " Sara said defending her team. "Speaking of which I need to call a team meeting. Gideon do you mind." Gideon told everyone there was a team meeting. Ray was the first to show up.

"Hey Sara. What's up... oh we have company." Everyone else was in there now.

"Guys this is Frankie and Dayton. " she point to each, "We just so happened to crash in their backyard. "

"Frankie's yard not mine." Dayton said quickly.

"Oh. Well I'm Ray." he said holding his hand out for them to shake.

"I know." Dayton said shaking his hand. "And you are Zari, Charlie, Mick, Mona, and Constantine."

"How do you know who we are?" Zari asked a lot freaked out.

"We are a television show on this Earth." Sara answered.

"Oh. Still doesn't make any sense, but what does anymore." Zari stated.

"Bloody hell did we land in an alternate universe!?" Constine asked.

"Well sort of-" Dayton started, "We better let you explain Captain." Sara sighed and tried to remember what Barry said.

"Okay there are 53 Earths, the 53rd will never be brought up ever again. We can't see any of them because they vibrate at difrent frequency, but we are able to travel to them if we get to that frequency or you can make breeches like Cisco. You got it...Good."

"But what caused us to bloody get here!?" Charlie questioned.

"I don't know, but I plan to find out. But first we've got to fix the ship." Sara said.

"Can we join you on this mission." Dayton asked. Sara was hesitant to answer.

"We are very helpful!" Frankie said.

"Fine! But you have to ask your parents make something up they can't know what you're actually doing. "

"Okay we'll go do that now." They left the ship.

"What strange people." Zari said.

"I quite like them." Gideon said startling Zari.

"Damnit Gideon stop doing that!"

Since they were already at Frankie's house they decided to ask her mom first.

"Hey mom can I go on a trip to NASA?"

"For how long?" Dr. Gaines asked

"About a month or so."

"I don't know if I can handle you being gone that long."

"I will call you everyday, Mom. " Frankie stated.

"Okay, but I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too, also Dayton is going with, so we have to go ask her father." Frankie said.

"Okay I'm going to miss you too, Dayton."

"Me too, Dr. Gaines." they hugged her then lefted to go to Dayton's.

"Hey Dad can I go to NASA?" Dayton asked.

"Sure sweety, but no getting in any ships." he said.

"I won't." she lied. She packed her clothes, then went to leave "Bye." she said then lefted.


	9. The Space Adventure Begins

I feel bad for making y'all wait so long for another chapter so I'm going to write more often and have my friend make me write every Thursday.

Frankie and Dayton arrived back at the ship, and searched for Sara. Once they found her in the library Dayton asked, "So, what can we do to help?"

"What can you do?" Sara said closing the book she had.

"I could help fix technical stuff. " Frankie stated.

"Good, then you can help Zari in maintenance. " Sara said.

"I guess I can help clean up." Dayton offered.

"Okay, you can start by putting these books back on the shelf while I take your girlfriend to Zari." Sara smirked. She started walking Frankie to the door, but Frankie stopped and said, "Wait!" then ran back to Dayton and gave her a kiss. "See you later. "

"Come on Frankie, don't wanna keep Zari waiting." Frankie walked back to Sara. Sara to her down to the engine room where Zari was. "Zari! You have a little helper here. She says she's good with technical stuff. " Lance said.

"Hi, again." Frankie said giving her a little wave.

"Heeyy." Zari said hesitant about the newcomer.

"Well now that, that's done I'm going to go." Sara said walking out.

"So what can you do to help me?" Zari asked.

"Anything." She simply stated causing Zari to look at her funny.

"Ookay, well can you help me find a screwdriver these tools are a mess." she said kicking the tool box.

"I'll do something better." Frankie said confusing Zari. Frankie then turned her hand into a screwdriver and said," What needs screw?"

Zari's eyes went wide and her jaw dropped. "What the fuck?! How do you do that?!"

"I'm an android. " Frankie smiled.

"That's coolbut I think I'm going to pass out. I've seen a lot of things, but I've never seen that." Zari said leaning against the wall to stay upright.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to freak you out. "Frankie said concerned for the older woman.

"It's alright just screw those in." she said pointing at the loose screws.

"You'll get use to it...hopefully. " She said whispering that last part. She screwed the screws as Zari got back up. " And could please try not to hack into me like you did Gideon?"

"I'll try not to." she smiled at Frankie. "Besides I don't want you takingme to some strange realm." she shouted to make sure the AI heard her.

"I said I was sorry Miss Tomaz, but I had to do what I do to keep you on this team."

"I know, I know, but it was wrong that you didn't tell them that your realm was real. They thought I was crazy!" Zari said dramatically causing Frankie to giggle. "It's not funny!"

Frankie was still giggling. "It's not but you are being dramatic and it's funny. "

Zari huffed and said, "Help me fix this. "

.

Once they finished the Waverider was up and running.

"Well I guess I need to show you two to your room. I hope y'all don't mind sharing there s only one room lefted. " Sara asked.

"No we don't mind. " Dayton answered.

"Good. Just no hanky-panky." Sara smirked at the girls shocked expressions. "Kidding! Guys here's your room, decorate it however you like."

"Thank you for let us join you on this mission." Frankie spoke up.

"You're welcome." she was about to leave whe she felt need to tell them something. "And if you ever need any advice just ask me or Ava...well she might be awkward about so ask me first." she said giving them a look. It took a moment for them to realize what she was talking about. Once they figured it out Frankie blushed and looked at the ground and Dayton choked on the air.

"What!?" Dayton shouted.

"You heard me." Sara smirked making her exit.


	10. Chapter 10

Frankie and Dayton was still in shock from what Sara said yesterday. They walked to the kitchen to get some breakfast. When they arrived Zari was there.

"Hey girls. What's up? " Zari asked.

"Food." Dayton grumbled still tired.

"And coffee apparently. " Zari said sarcastically.

"That would be great. "Dayton said, " How do you work this thing!" she huffed.

"Here let me." Zari said getting up and helping them with the fabricator. She got them donuts.

"Thank you, Miss Tomaz. " Frankie said politely.

"No problem. " Zari said," How was your first night on the Waverider? " Zari asked grinning.

"It was great, Miss Tomaz!" Frankie said gleefully.

"And what about you, Dayton?" Zari turned towards Dayton.

"Yeah it was great, but Sara's a little strange. " Dayton replied. Zari laughed.

"Yes she is."Zari said taking a sip of her coffee.

f

"Team meeting everyone. " Sara said when everyone arrived. "We have an anachronism in 1700 Russia."

"What caused it?" Ray asked.

"Well according to this article there was a dragon during the Great Northern War."Sara answered.

"This would be a great time to have Nate." Ray said sadly. And as if summoned Nate showed up through a portal.

"Hey buddy!" Nate said hugging Ray.

"Nate you're here!" Ray said joyfully, "Why are you here?" he said all of a sudden confused.

"I'm here to help. The anachronism is in 7000s you need your historian." Nate answered giving Ray a pat on the shoulder before walking away. He walked to Sara and whispered, " Sara, who are the new girls?"

"Nate, this is Frankie and Dayton they are new members ." Sara said gesturing to each as she said their name.

"Nice to meet you. " Nate said as he shook their hands.

"Nice to meet you too. " they both said.

"Okay people let go to the 1700s!" Sara clapped her hands.

d

As they waited for the ship to arrive to the 1700s, Frankie decided to talk to Zari.

"Hey, Zari?"Frankie started.

"Yeah, Frankie?" Zari said.

"How is yours and Charlie's relationship going?" Frankie asked.

"What?! " Zari said in shock, "There is no relationship between me and that she-devil ." Zari said defensively.

"It's more like you're the she-devil!" Charlie's accent was heard from the doorway. Zari let out a humorless laugh.

" Yeah right." Zari huffed.

"You sure are, love." Charlie said grabbing a beer and leaving.

"It's too early to be drinking. " Frankie said.

"Yeah well Mick and her don't really care." Zari said annoyed.

"See! You two fight like an old married couple . Are you sure you guys aren't dating?" Frankie asked again.

"I'm sure of it." she grumbled.

"Well you should know she likes you back so instead of arguing with her ask her out." Frankie suggested, "And before you say anything I know you have a crush on her don't even try lying to me."

"Damn you Frankie Gaines. " Zari said through gritted teeth. "Fine I'll tell her after the mission. Okay. You Happy?"

"Very." Frankie smiled.

f

They were in the middle of the mission trying to get the dragon from the Russian's. They were using it to fight against the Swedish. Charlie was about to get the dragon when one of the Russians shot her. Zari looked up to see her fall to the ground. Her heart dropped and she took off running to Charlie. She took out the Russian who shot her. She dropped to her knees beside Charlie.

"Hey! Charlie! "Zari shouted trying to make sure she was still alive.

"Zari is that you?" Charlie mumbled.

"Yeah. You're going to be okay, okay."

"Okay but this really hurts." Charlie chuckled.

"I'm sure it does." Zari smiles down at Charlie as she picked her up and carried her back to the Waverider. She put Charlie on the med bay and did all that tech-y stuff.

"Gideon is she going to be alright?" Zari asked the AI with tears in her eyes.

"She'll be fine Miss Tomaz. The bullet luckily missed any vital organs. She'll be fine in 24 hours." Gideon answered. Zari smiled and wiped away her tears.

"Thank you Gideon. "

"I didn't think you cared about me that much." Charlie said from beside her.

"Of course I do, you bimbo." Zari said gently nudging her.

"You know the girl is right." Charlie said.

"About what?"

"Me liking you back." Charlie smirked. Zari is momentarily in shock. When she realizes Charlie's not messing with her, she leans down and kisses her.

"Told you. " Frankie said walking past the doorway. Zari just laughs and kisses Charlie again.


	11. Chapter 11

Several years later, Dayton and Frankie are still with the legends. There was differences like Dayton now works at the Time Bureau as assistant director. Sara gave Frankie lessons from the League of Assassins. The girls are now about in their twenties.

It was Dayton's birthday and Frankie wanted to surprise her at work. Dayton was in her office, sitting at her desk going over some paperwork , when she heard a knock on the door. "I told you no interrup-"

Frankie walked in with a long coat on. "Well you're not Gary."

"Perceptive." Frankie closed the door.

"And those aren't work shoes. What are you doing here?" the blonde asked has Frankie closed the blinds.

"Don't play coy with me." she said walking towards her. Dayton chuckled. Then Frankie untied the coat reveling the lingerie. "Happy birthday Miss Reyes."

"Oh sweet God. Um wow. You know I normally don't like to celebrate my birthday but-"

"Well I'm here to fix that so close your eyes. "

"What. " Dayton giggled. Frankie slid on the desk next to her crossing her legs.

"I said close your eyes. "

"Okay." She closed her eyes and leaned back in the chair smiling. Frankie got off the desk and removed the coat from her shoulders. Dayton peeked mouthing an 'oh my god'. Frankie turned her head towards Dayton causing the blonde to quickly shut her eyes.

"Are you ready for your birthday present?" she asked walking to the other side of her.

"Y-yes." she squeaked out. Frankie leaned down and kissed her neck. Then the door opened and Frankie disappeared. "Oh!" Dayton grabbed her desk.

"Miss Reyes, we need to talk." Mr. Heywood stated.

"Of course, sir just uh mediating. There's this great app-" He dropped a huge file on her desk, "Mediate on this." he said as Dayton saw one of Frankie's heals fall in the chair behind him. Dayton stood up "Oh my God!"

"Exactly. " He says not knowing what's going on behind him. He turns toward the door and walks. "These are expenses generated by the crew of the Waverider. The tip of the Time Bureau spear."

"Mhmm." she hummed tight lipped looking at her desk.

"Your legends." he walked back towards the desk and Frankie dropped down behind him. Dayton's jaw dropped she put her hand over her mouth. "You said they were worth the extra funding let me refer to you some of my favorite lienidings. 135 million dollars for a new time core. What was wrong with the old one?"

"Oh, well, um, Ri-Rip blew it up sacrificed his life to save the world. "

"Sacrifice is right. 1.7 million for historical costumes."

"Mhm amittly their costumes are flayboyate."

He faced the door again. "A lieniding for, and I quote-" Frankie flew past the front of Dayton's desk past the chair grabbing her shoe. Causing Dayton to put her first in the air and almost scream. "Assorted condiments. Assorted?"

"No one ever accused the legends of starving sir."

"If I didn't know any better if say you're in bed with the legends." Frankie was under Dayton's desk glidding her hand up her leg causing her to jump a little. "Either that or this Frankie Gaines is screwing you."

Dayton replied with an exaggerated,

"What. Screwing with Frankie Gaines. What are you." she let out a awkward chuckle. "Sir that is, that is crazy."

"That is exactly what the Pentagon is going to call me unless we find a way to justify these numbers. "

"Got it sir." He left and Frankie popped up beside her. They both let out a breath of air. "I know your team is worth the money but-"

"I'll talk to Sara. " Frankie said tieing her coat.


	12. Chapter 12

Frankie went and told Sara about there financial problems. Sara said she would take care of it. Now out of nowhere Mr. Heywood decided to make a surprise visit to see exactly what the legends do. Nate tried to slow him down to help the legends prepare.

"Guys, my dad is on his way onto the ship."Nate said through his comms.

"Thanks, Nate, could you stall him." Sara asked.

"Yea, sure, no problem." Nate grab Mr. Heywood arm, "Hey, how would you like to see the library? " he said dragging him to said room. "This is where I did all the research- WOAH!" Nate looked away from the library.

"Hi, mate." A naked Constantine said. They were not expecting to see him doing yoga in the nude.

"Who are you and why are you naked? Nevermind I don't care." Haywood said walking away .

"How about we go to the lab."Nate suggested. He took him to the lab and everyone was there and it looked like they were trying to hide something. Nate finally saw what was in the lab, well more of who was in the lab.

Nate lit up, "Amaya! You're back." he said to the girl with headphones on. Everyone tries to stop him.

"So that's the girl he won't stop talking about. " Heywood said. No one answered him. They watch as he hugged the girl. The she pulled her headphones off and smacked Nate.

"Get your bloody mitts off me." Charlie's British accent spoke. Zari quickly moved over to them.

"Nate this is Charlie." Zari said, "I bet you're probably wondering why she looks like Amaya-"

"She's a shapeshifter that shifted into Amaya and Constantine took her powers so she can't change back."

"Wow that is... that's exactly what happened how did you do that." Zari said amazed.

"Seemed plausible. " He shrugged.

"Ookkayy." She said walking away with Charlie.

"Babe , this place keeps getting stranger and stranger and I'm from hell. " Charlie whispered to Zari.

"I know but we have to live with it." she chuckled.

Frankie avoid Mr. Haywood the entire time, she soon made her way to Sara.

"May I be excused for a little while?"

"Yeah. Could you tell Ava hi for me?"

"Sure thing Captain. "Frankie said walking away.

"We're still waiting for that talk!" Sara said wiggling her eyebrows. Frankie blushed.

"It'll come." was all Frankie said before leaving.

f

Frankie stopped by Ava's office. She knocked before entering. "Sara told me to tell you hi for her ."Frankie smiled.

"Thank you, Frankie . What is she up to anyway?" over the years her and Frankie have become good friends. Frankie no longer feared the uptight woman.

"She's dealing with a surprise visit from Haywood." Frankie answered with a small cringe.

Ava shot up, "That's not good!" she had a slight panicked expression.

"It was very awkward, but Sara is handling it and I trust she will get the job done. " Frankie reassured.

Ava visibly relaxed, "You're right, Sara can handle this. " She sat back down. "How are things with you and Dayton?"

"We're doing great. We really love working with the legends and the Time Bureau.. Although I think Dayton is jealous of Gideon. "Frankie said.

"Really? You think so?" Ava was in disbelief.

"Yeah. There's always a slight change in her demeanour anytime Gideon is brought up." Frankie stated.

"Well that's something you have to talk to her about. You gotta make sure she knows there's nothing she should worry about. "

"Thanks, Ava. I was actually on my way to see her."she said pointing at the door.

"Go. Go talk to her." Ava said shooing her out of her office.

d

Frankie went to Dayton's office. Knocking before entering, like the gentlewomen she is. "Hey, Frankie what's up?" was all Dayton was able to say before getting pulled into a searing kiss."What was that for?"

"Just letting you know there's no competition for my love. "Frankie said. "Dayton Reyes I love you more than words can say." Frankie said pulling Dayton into a hug.

"I love you too, Frankie. "


	13. WTF AM I DOING

"Hey, Dayton, wanna go on a date?" Frankie asked.

"I would love to. "Dayton smiled, "Wait when is it going to be?"

"How does 8 o'clock sound?"

"Perfect. "Dayton said kissing her before letting Frankie get back to work.

"See you tonight. " Frankie said leaving.

f

Frankie went to look for Sara. When she couldn't find her anywhere in the Waverider she looked in the jump ship. Looky there she found her.

"Hey, Sara? "

"Hey Frankie! Are you here to finally take my advice?" Sara said jokingly.

"Actually, yes." Frankie stated a little nervous, oh who is she kidding a lot nervous.

"Oh really? " Sara said sitting up and smirking.

"Yes. Me and Dayton are going on a date tonight and I want to take it to the next level."

"Well since you are of age I can tell you how this works."

After thirty traumatizing minutes Frankie lefted the jump ship knowing everything she needed to know.

"You alright, love? You look a little flushed." Charlie asked when she saw her standing in front of the jump ship.

Frankie jumped, "Y- yeah I'm good." she said before speed walking to her room almost bumping into Zari.

"What happened to her?" Zari asked Charlie. Sara opened the ship door startling both women.

"I just gave her 'the talk'" Sara informed them.

"Aw poor girl." Charlie said.

"She actually handled it better than I thought she would. " Sara said leaning against the wall.

"God, Sara can you not scarr them for life?" Zari said.

d

Well while Frankie was getting the talk from Sara, Dayton was getting the talk from Ava. Which was as awkward as you would imagine maybe even worse.

Dayton decided to distracte herself with paperwork.

"Hey, Dayton, are you okay?" Gary asked .

"I'm fine, Gary. Why'd you ask?"

"Because all the paperwork you've turned in just has scribbles on it. And it's nowhere near the actual line it's suppose to be on."

"Oh. Sorry I just have a lot on my mind."

"It's okay you can talk to me if you want to." Gary offered.

"No. I'm fine, Gary, thanks anyways. "

"Okay. Well you should probably fix the paperwork before Mr. Haywood gets mad."

"I will." Dayton said dismissing Gary.

f

It was time for the date Frankie took them to the same place Sara and Ava went for there first date. It was a nice little restaurant.

Frankie pulled the chair out for Dayton. The waiter came and took their drink orders.

They had small talk only stopping when the waiter came back.

"So, how's work?" Frankie asked.

"It's good, there's a lot of paperwork." Dayton answer. "How about you?"

"Work is hectic. Mick and Charlie got drunk and started a protest that made no sense. Then they started fighting over the last beer." Frankie chuckled.

"That is hectic." Dayton laughed.

"Yeah. Then before we came here we got a message from Supergirl she needs help with a villain!" Frankie said grinning. " We leave tomorrow do you wanna come?" she asked jokingly, knowing she was definitely going.

"Try stopping me!" Dayton answered excited causing Frankie to laugh. "Do you think we should try and get Lena to admit her feelings for Kara?"

"Yes! They've been in love with each other forever now it's about time they realized it." Frankie stated determinedly.

Their food arrived so they decided to eat in comfortable silence.

Their date was coming to a end. They were walking back to the Waverider when Frankie spotted an ice cream vendor.

"Dayton, ice cream! "Frankie's eyes lit up causing Dayton's heart to melt.

"You and your ice cream. " Dayton chuckled, taking Frankie to get ice cream.

"Thank you, Dayton." Frankie said smiling at her ice cream.

"How can I ever say no to you." Dayton said taking a bit of her own ice cream.

Dayton decidedto sit on a bench in the park while they ate their ice cream.

"This is the best date ever thank you Frankie. "

"Only the best for you. " She said wrapping an arm around Dayton pulling her closer.

Frankie lend down and gave her a kiss, then another and another and it soon became a very heated kiss.

Dayton was the first to pull apart. "We should probably get back." she whispered.

"Yep. We should definitely get back." Frankie grinned devilishly.

fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck, what did I get myself into, fuck!

if you are under the age of 18 leave now.

This is for you Angryfanfic

Once their bedroom door closed Frankie pushed Dayton against the door kissing her. Taking Dayton by surprise Frankie picked her up and carried to the bed.

Frankie hadn't stopped surprising her. She stopped the kissing for a second and she lift herself up to situate herself on top of Dayton, straddling her.

And only then she glued her lips to Dayton's one more time.

"We've never done this before." She whispered on her lips, giving them a little break.

She wanted Dayton. She wanted this, but she was also scared.

"You're quite good at it though."

Frankie smiled and bit her lower lip. Those words somehow gave her back her confidence.

She went back to kissing Dayton and she allowed herself to slowly run her hands on her milky thighs, reaching her dress, her belly, just to cup one breast with her right hand and brush her hair one more time with the other.

As soon as she realized she didn't had to hold back anymore, Dayton hands went straight on Frankie's ass.

Frankie gasped as she took her kisses to Dayton's neck.

The girl chuckled at her, then sighed as she felt her kisses.

Frankie had moved her weight to one side, just so she could press her warm center against Dayton thigh.

Suddenly, she stopped kissing her. She lift up and got on her feet.

She pulled off her jeans, kicked them away, then turned around and took her shirt off as well.

She was as surprised as Dayton was by her initiative. She could have never imagined she would be so straightforward during her first time with a woman. But Dayton had that effect on her. She was able to drive her crazy, even sexually as it turned out.

Dayton stared at the girl as she got rid of her dress. She gazed at her body and felt that attraction she had felt since she saw her the first time.

Frankie was incredibly hot and the initiative she was showing was turning her on even more.

Frankie's breath stopped for a while as she stared at the masterpiece that was in front of her.

Dayton's naked body was everything she had imagined and more.

She was perfect. That was the first word that came to Frankie's mind. Dayton was painfully perfect and she was fully aware of that.

Dayton on the other hand was enjoying the look on Frankie's face as she stared at her. She could see lust on her gaze and that was such a big turn on for her she decided to stretch that moment for as long as she could.

She kept looking at Frankie. Her body only covered by a bra and her panties.

When Dayton finally kissed her again, Frankie gasped at the touch of her body against hers.

Dayton's hand went up her back to free her of the bra.

Their breasts were pressed together as they both slowly fell on the mattress.

They were lying on the bed now. Dayton was on top of her.

"Dayton —"

A moan escaped Frankie's mouth as Dayton started to leave soft kisses on the skin of her neck.

She was longing for more. She needed more.

"Are you sure you want this?"Dayton stopped the kissing just to check with her.

Frankie stared at her beautiful eyes for a second too long, showing how much Dayton really cared.

Her thoughtfulness made her surer than she already was.

"More than I've ever wanted anything in my entire life."

That was probably an hyperbole, but she really meant that in that moment.

She was desperate for Dayyon's touch and that brought her to kiss the girl for the millionth time as she gently brushed her back.

Dayton started lowering her kisses one more time, slowly reaching the roundness of her breasts. Her tongue doing things that made Frakie shiver with anticipation.

"Dayton — Please."

She shamelessly begged for more, but Dayton kept moving frustratingly slow. She was leaving kisses on her stomach now as her hands caressed Dayton's inner thighs.

Frankie's legs were already spread, waiting for her, begging for her.

"I don't want to rush. I want to savor this." Dayton whispered on her right hip, smirking against her skin.

She was enjoying her neediness too much.

She kept leaving soft kisses on her pelvis area, on her inner thigh, slowly making her way to her outer lips.

Frankie's body contracted as she felt that touch. She had longed for it but she wasn't ready for how intense even the slightest touch would be.

She could feel her wetness and she was almost embarrassed by how much of it was there, but she was mostly eager to feel Dayton tongue taking care of her.

Dayton enjoyed teasing Frankie and that wasn't any different in bed. She left a soft kiss on her outer lip, then went back to the inner thigh.

She could feel Frankie's frustration growing and she was so turned on by the wetness she could already feel on her lips.

"Oh god, you're so annoying"

Frankie complained as she tilted her head back. Her body responding to her growing excitement.

When she least expected it, Dayton dipped her tongue between her inner lips, making her gasp from how good that felt.

From that moment on, it was all a crescendo of explosive sensations.

Frankie's tongue and lips were pleasuring her in the most heavenly way. She kept moving her hips toward her face, always wanting more.

Frankie was moaning loudly as Dayton sucked her clit hard and helped herself with her fingers.

Before she knew it, Frankie's body was spasming as she reached the highest pick of pleasure she had ever reached.

If her mind wasn't completely busy with those sensations she would have probably been embarrassed of climaxing so quickly, but she didn't care.

Her whole body collapsed on the bed as her heart was beating fast.

Dayton kept her tongue between her legs, still enjoying the taste as she gathered her juice.

When she finally came up, she situated herself back on top of Frankie, her face facing hers.

"Did I just gave you the best orgasm of your life?"

She smirked as she enjoyed the look of pure bliss on Frankie's face.

"You're so cocky."

"I'm starting to think that's a turn on for you."

"Oh shut up."

Frankie rolled her eyes but smiled right after.

She was really having the best sex of her life and she didn't want to be done with it.

"Make me."

Frankie didn't need to hear that twice.

She lift her head and kissed her, switching to be on top.

"It's my turn now."

She whispered on her lips as her hand wandered on her body, tracing the roundness of her breasts, playing with her nipples, slowly heading toward her hip, her belly.

When she finally reached her destination, she hesitated for a second, before sliding her fingers between Dayton's lips.

She had never done this with someone else, she only knew what it felt like to please herself. And right now she was discovering how pleasing could it be to do that for someone else. She enjoyed the warm slippery sensation, but most of all she was enjoying feeling how much Dayton was turned on.

She looked her in the eyes, asking for reassurance she was doing it right.

Dayton nodded, encouraging her to make her movements firmer.

"I wanna taste you."

Frankie said all of a sudden, leaving behind every inhibitions.

She removed her hand from between Dayton's legs as she left kisses on her way toward her center.

When her lips were near the girl's belly button, she stopped, lifting her eyes to look at her.

"Will you tell me if I do something wrong?"

She asked, looking for reassurance. Maybe she was also trying to understand if Dayton trusted her to do it. After all, she hadn't ever done it before. There were endless things that she could do wrong.

"Of course." Charlie said relieving the tension.

Frankie didn't say anything. She just dove toward Dayton's center, dipping her tongue between her lips like she was licking a fucking ice cream.

She had no idea if she was doing it right or not, she only knew she liked that unfamiliar taste.

"Mmh—"

Without even realizing it, she let out an appreciating sound. The same kind of sounds she made when she ate her favorite food.

"Deeper"

Dayton instructed her in a moan.

Seeing how much Frankie was enjoying eating her out was the hottest thing she had ever witnessed. It was such a turn on she had to pull her sheets with the hand that was not on Frankie's head.

"God, I can't believe this is our first time." Dayton sighed after she climaxed a few minutes later. She was impressed and still light-headed after the intensity of the orgasm Frankie just gave her.

"Yeah." Frankie said laying down beside her " I'm going to have to thank Sara for the 'advice'."

"And I've gotta thank Ava." Dayton said snuggling into Frankie's side. Frankie gave daDayton a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Frankie." Dayton said before falling asleep.


End file.
